Freezing-Point Depression
by guiltyshipper
Summary: Modern Au: Elsa and Anna are finally reconnecting after losing contact. Anna starts to push the cool as ice sister trying to get closer. Will her sister give into the Freezing-point depression and start to melt? Warning Eventual Elsanna.
1. Study Group

Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first attempt ever at writing a fan fiction (well actually first attempt at creative writing in general). So please be gently. Also because this is my first time I am a little wobbly on the rules for formatting. Please do not be afraid to give me some constructive advice! I hope you enjoy the story, After I get the first two chapters finalized I will start to expand the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Study Group**

* * *

A young woman waited in the hall outside of an apartment door, she directed her attention at her wrist reading the time off her official Disney watch. The girl began biting her lip at her indecision, she was earlier then when they agreed to. The indecision took its toll on her and could be seen as her face changed expressions. The door making her nervous she began to straighten her clothing. The wind was particularly fierce tonight and had tousled her clothes mercilessly. She was dressed for the weather, wearing comfortable jeans and a hooded sweatshirt to protect her from the chill of the night. November was upon them and the nights have begun getting colder. Slung over her shoulder hung an over packed backpack, paper leaked out where the bag's zippers did not quite close. Her red hair had been restrained under two braided pigtails hanging past her shoulders. Her face, freckled like the night sky, calmed with a deep exhale. The girl seemed to have finally made up her mind raising her hand with new found resolve. However her courage just as quickly dissipated once she had to bring her clenched fist to the door.

"Come on Anna, it's not like you don't how to knock." she told herself sternly "It's just Elsa, I am sure she will be fine with me coming early".

Anna was overjoyed that she and her sister were now close. Close enough for her to come over to Elsa's apartment even. Even with that privilege the girl still had reserves. Anna worried that if she messed up Elsa would once again become distant. Anna cringed at the memories. Her and Elsa used to be closer than any sisters she had known, but once Elsa had entered her first year of high school she started to become more and more secluded. Elsa would trade movie nights with Anna to study alone in her room. Even when their parents asked Elsa to drive Anna around she would always remain detached. Anna had always remained optimistic though, asking her prodigy of a sister to help her with homework or to find non-existent missing items. But even that little interaction disappeared once Elsa went off to college. To make matters worse she decided to live on-campus only seeing her sister on school mandated vacations when the dorms were closed. Anna had a plan working her hardest to study and with a few well chosen after school activities she had gotten into the same college as Elsa by the skin of her teeth. In true 'Anna Luck', as she liked to call it, it backfired when she found out Elsa would graduate a year early. This of course meant Anna was not only not able to see Elsa at school but her free time would not be dominated by the tough classes of her new school. Elsa has since begun to live alone in an apartment while interning at a top architectural firm. Anna had known her sister was smart, after all she graduated near the top of her class, but she was amazed at how fast Elsa was able to start her own life. The only way Anna was able to stay in touch was that their parents insisted Elsa come home every Saturday for family dinner. Anna on the other hand had just entered her second year of college. To say that she was struggling would be an understatement as she was in danger of flunking out of her calculus class. Which is what brought her to Elsa's door.

_Well here we go._

**Knock knock**

"Hey Elsa, open up… I'm here… I mean it's me… Anna! " Anna sputtered at the door getting increasingly frazzled.

_Good work Anna, way to keep it cool. She probably thinks there is some crazy person outside her door._

The knob turned opening the door to reveal her older sister. Elsa looked breathtaking. She had not yet changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a dress vest over a white blouse accentuated with a navy blue tie. Her dress pants offset her vest and complimented her long legs. She wasn't completely professional though, Elsa had let her hair down into a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder, Anna suspected Elsa had done this after getting back from work. Nothing could ever come close to the beauty of Elsa's ice blue eyes though, they shone more like precious gems then eyes. For as long as Anna could remember she always felt a deep a sense of pride whenever she saw Elsa. After all her sister was the picture of perfection in her teal eyes. Elsa seemed happy to see Anna as well and smiled when she caught the girl's gaze while opening the door wide allowing her sister access to come in.

"I'm here for our weekly torture session!" Anna joked instantly.

Elsa's smile broadened until it glistened in her eyes. "I'll get the ball and chain then. We haven't a moment to lose!" She teased back.

Anna passed by Elsa entering the apartment while apologizing for being early.

Elsa dismissed it with a shake of her head. "Not at all, you're welcome here anytime." she said simply.

Anna took in the sight of the girl's apartment again; it was of a decent size with a simple layout including a split kitchen and living room area, a bedroom, and full bathroom. She deposited her book bag on the kitchen table with a breath of relief. She opened it taking out her notebooks and spreading them out on the table. Elsa moved a chair next to Anna's seat and settled down eyeing the sheets of paper Anna had promptly placed out.

"Aren't you eager to get to work today! I am glad you are finally taking initiative in your studies." Elsa said proud.

"Well I… er… kinda have plans later tonight… So I thought, you know, I'd give it 110% early then leave… early" Anna managed to say with false enthusiasm.

"Plans?" Elsa asked curiously. "They must be pretty important for you to fail Calculus over them."

Anna looked down at her homework in front of her feeling guilty. It's true, she was struggling with math. Just several weeks back they were having their weekly family dinner with everyone present. It seemed that this particular dinner their father thought the topic-of-choice should be Anna's shortcomings in her academics. Even though she was being lectured Anna would not regret that night. That was when everything started between her and Elsa. She was having a debate with her father on "Why calculus was still needed when Wolfram Alpha could do all the problems for you". The debate got rather heated causing their mother to try to establish peace when Elsa spoke. Anna hadn't heard what she said but registered that Elsa had mentioned her name, which may not seem like much but when you have been living pretty much secluded from your older sister for years it's a pretty big deal. Anna directed her attention at her sister promptly ignoring her father's side of the argument waiting for Elsa to repeat herself. Elsa had offered to tutor her in calculus until she could get her grades back up, she was an architect and had to use similar formulas on a daily basis and had passed the course without a hitch when she had to take it. Anna was amazed at the offer and found herself dumbfounded trying to think of how to accept. She somehow was able to convey that she agreed, grasping at any chance to try to rekindle their sisterly bond once again. Even if it meant doing more calculus she had thought bitterly.

Elsa sitting content in her chair watched her sister's face. It never seemed to stay still, constantly changing expression while the redhead was lost in thought. She thought it impossible that one person's face could move so much, in such a small amount of time. Elsa saw some hesitation wash over her sister's face and spoke.

"However, I guess one day of fun can't hurt. Right?" Elsa reassured.

"Right!" Anna exclaimed snapping back to reality.

"Well, let's start with this problem right here" Elsa said pointing to the first problem on Anna's sheet.

* * *

Anna threw her hands up with a cheer of success. Her homework was finally done and with the help from Elsa she felt that she may have actually learned some of the material. She stood up victorious for a well deserved stretch as Elsa rolled her eyes at the dramatic girl in front of her.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Elsa said interrupting the girls movement.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. No Problemo." Anna all too eagerly replied scratching her nose causing Elsa to let loose a smile and a slight giggle.

_I forgot how cute her giggle was. _Anna thought and smiled. She had forgotten how much she missed Elsa's mannerism. Like the way she pushed her loose hair behind her ear when she was thinking about a rather difficult problem, or how Elsa's eyes would squint when she thought something was very funny, all the while, trying to hide her laughter under one of her delicate hands. Granted it was usually caused by Anna's reckless clumsiness but Anna knew it was well worth the bruises. Above all else Anna adored how Elsa would look at her, it was tender and unconditional like the sun's brilliance nurturing a flower. Elsa made her feel like no time had passed since they were little. As if it was just last week when they would throw a white cloth over their dog trying to fool their parents that there was a ghost in the house in an attempt to sneak cookies.

"Huh?" Anna squeaked realizing she had been asked something.

Elsa shook her head playfully at Anna's absent mindedness. "I said good thing we finished earlier than expected, you had said something about needing to leave early?"

Anna jumped at the memory. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about my date!" she said sounding surprised.

Anna took her cell phone out of the sweatshirts pocket to check the time. She still had 15 minutes before she had to leave to meet her date. Which was lucky considering she forgot completely about. Anna had lied to their parents saying that studying with Elsa would take much of the evening and she would not make it back until late. Her plan was perfect, all she needed to do was make sure Elsa wouldn't talk to her parents later on tonight. The red head shifted her attention back to Elsa seeing the older girl harboring a mischievous grin.

"Date?" Elsa asked melodically.

"Huh!? Who told you?" Anna demanded shocked.

Elsa heard the surprise in Anna's voice and pushed further. " You did dummy and from the look of it you are trying to keep it a secret." Elsa paused thoughtful "Too bad you never could keep secrets for too long."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but was unable to come up with a response instead she opted to turn a particular deep shade of red._ I wish Elsa didn't know me so well _Anna thought. Throughout their childhood whenever they had been caught doing something "rebellious", as their mother called it, their parents would always lean on Anna to spill the beans. All it usually took was a few well placed compliments about the misdeed and Anna couldn't hold back her delight to proudly tell of the escapade. Anna shook her head dismissing the past, she needed to come up with an excuse before Elsa found out anything more. Elsa took the silence as confirmation deciding to tease her younger sister a little more before letting the girl leave.

"Well you should be off then! You don't want to be late. I was just going to take a shower. Though… I really should call Mom and Dad to tell them you're on your way home." Elsa said lightly tapping her own phone against her lips causing her sister to stiffen.

"Nonononono!" Anna overflowed "I mean… Call? Why would you… um… call? They know all about it... Yep." Anna said nervously, bouncing dramatically.

"Oh, they do? So you only kept this from me?" Elsa countered. "Here I was hoping to give you advice." Elsa finished feigning hurt.

Anna's heart sank. She knew Elsa was only kidding but after the two had been apart for so long Anna never wanted Elsa to look like that, especially if Anna was the cause. Anna quickly tried to explain.

"Sorry… I lied. They don't know." Anna admitted in a small voice. "But if you have advice I'd like to hear it" She supplemented hopeful.

Elsa knew her sister was trying to change the subject and decided to let her sister get her way this time. Elsa straightened her posture trying to look regal in her work clothes.

"I would offer some but I don't know anything about the guy. Perhaps you should first tell me some more about him" Elsa said shifting the focus on the unknown man.

Anna linked her hands behind her back thinking. She was torn between spilling everything to Elsa or trying to keep it a secret a little longer. The decision was quickly resolved when she saw the reassuring look Elsa was wearing. _She genuinely wants to help. Maybe we are getting the hang of this sister thing after all_ Anna decided.

"Ok, but you can't tell a soul!" Anna said waiting for Elsa to agree. Once Elsa gave a quick nod Anna began her story. "Well I was at my friend's party last weekend. Everyone was having a good time having a few drinks when.."

"Drinks? You're not old enough to be drinking" Elsa interjected.

"Sshhh, don't interrupt" Anna retorted ignoring Elsa's disapproval. "So after a little while this gorgeous guy came up and started talking to me. At first I was like 'He's not talking to me' but then he kept talking so I was like 'Wait what?'. Then he started playing a game of poker offering me a seat next to him. He said that it was where good luck charms should sit. Which of course means I was his good luck charm! Now from what my friend said he was good at bluffing, but I saw his hand and even if I don't know how to play poker I'm sure he wouldn't lie. After all he is studying business. And since when have you met a business man who was dishonest? Well except for that one shop owner we…"

"Anna" Elsa interrupted firmly. As much as Elsa enjoyed Anna's dramatic reenactments she felt they had gotten too far off topic. "Something about a date?" Elsa asked feeling a little more frustrated than a sister should.

"Oh hush you, I was just getting to that." Anna said dismissively. "Anyway, at the end of the party Hans asked me back to his place but I had school the next morning so instead we agreed to have a date tonight!" Anna summed up feeling accomplished.

"Ok, so his name is Hans" Elsa said still processing the story. "Wait, wait, wait! Back to his place?!" Elsa asked her voice raising a few octaves.

"Well we were going to go to a 5 star restaurant to have caviar and wine but between us not having a job and going to college we are both a little tapped out of cash at the moment."Anna responded sarcastically.

"Is a pizza joint out of the question! Besides Dad pays for school." Elsa burst feeling chagrinned. "You know what a guy means when he says… you know. 'Back at his place'?" she questioned feeling the blush creep on her face.

Anna watched as her usual composed sister seemed to be treading water for words. While she felt like a predator watching Elsa squirm uneasy on how to express her adult thoughts. With a villainous grin she decided it was her turn to tease her older sister for once.

"Of course! He said there would be Supersmash Bros., Jenga, and Disney movies!" Anna said mustering her most innocent tone.

"Anna, that isn't what is at his house. Well it might be there, but it's not what he wants to do." Elsa tried clarifying beginning to glow an even deeper red.

"What? What does he want to do? I thought everyone loved Disney movies?" Anna said maintaining her innocent facade.

"He has an ulterior motive. Like he wants to… he just 'wants to'." Elsa managed to get out with some difficulty.

Elsa now had her head hidden in her hands hoping to cool off her face and hoping Anna had understood. Elsa peeked through her fingers to see if Anna had realized what she was trying to say. Anna saw her sister's quizzical glance and decided to prolong the teasing a little longer. Anna held Elsa's gaze cocking her head sideways and shrugged waiting for her sister to take the bait and answer her.

Elsa tripped over a few attempts at a response looking at everything but Anna. Then after the fifth try she closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply then met Anna's gaze leaning towards her younger sister and in a voice just above a whisper said "Sex".

_Oh frack, oh frack . She is so adorable! I just want to... Wait what do I want to do? _ Anna felt her heart jump to the roof of her mouth. She drank in the image of her sister. Elsa, usually the picture of a modern day queen was redder than Anna's hair, her form was hunched as if she was trying to hide from her thoughts, even Elsa's words sounded different as if she couldn't process how to speak. Anna decided her sister had enough torment for one evening. _Payback for all the calculus _Anna justified.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew such lewd words!" Anna spoke revealing her true intentions through an exaggerated gasp and impish smile.

Elsa's blush fueled face morphed into surprise as her sisters actions produced a wave of revelation.

"Anna were you…" Elsa started.

"Hold up, you said that you wanted to give some advice. But I don't think I've ever seen you with a date. What experience are you speaking from?" Anna said quickly changing the subject.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, her brow knitted together in a scowl. She quickly seized one of the many crinkled up paper balls on the table and tossed them towards her sister. "How could you!"

Anna chuckled dismissing her sisters embarrassed cries with a smile. Reaching out Anna caught Elsa's hand and squeezed it effectively silencing the older girl.

"Thank you for worrying but I promise you I won't do anything rash. Really, I just want to get to know him better." Anna said meaningfully. "Can you trust me?"

Elsa stared at Anna for a few moments with hesitation in her eyes. Elsa knew Anna rarely spoke so formally, usually resorting to jokes to cover her true feelings. Finally she seemed to come to decision giving her sister a loving smile. "Of course I trust you. But that doesn't mean I won't worry. Make sure you give me a call if you need anything."

Anna felt relieved at her answer but before she could tell Elsa, the girl was already standing. She raised her hand to the ceiling stretching her back. Once Elsa finished she turned her attention back to her sister. All the while Anna was watching her sister intently, only realizing how much she was staring when Elsa gave her a curious look.

"So, umm… about that earlier question. What is your advice about guys?" Anna asked opting to look at the floor than be caught staring again.

"Never mind that. I need to a take a shower and you need to get going." Elsa said eyeing the analog clock on the wall.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I've got plenty of time. Besides I am more interested in you." Anna said waving her hand in the air in an attempt to physically disperse any worries.

"You're incorrigible! Besides I don't know what you would want to know about me anyway." Elsa responded rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

Anna's mind filled with all the different questions that she wanted to ask her sister. In truth, Anna wanted to know everything about her sister. Though what Anna wanted to know the most was why Elsa shut her out, why had she left without much discussion, and why did she want to get back in touch so suddenly? But Anna feared voicing all that would just push Elsa further away. As Anna thought she noticed Elsa looking at the clock once again. Anna knew if she didn't get Elsa talking then the conversation was over and all that was left for her was a bus ride home. Thinking quickly Anna settled for a less personal, and more on topic, question.

"The people you have dated?" Anna blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said surprised at the question.

_Learn to talk much? She must think I'm near mad._

"Well since you offered to give me some advice I started to wonder what kind of guys have you gone out with?" Anna reasoned on the spot.

Elsa's face flushed a bit. "I am not sure how that would help you… Besides I've still got to take shower." Elsa said cautiously backing towards her bedroom.

Anna watched as her sister entered the bedroom. She felt her heart sink. They had been doing so well, and now Elsa was ready to bolt. Anna tried to get her frustration under control and followed her sister into the room.

_I've got to keep the conversation going. _

"Do you like, go for artistic guys? Cause I always thought you'd go for painters" Anna tried hopeful, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Anna, you are going to be late." Elsa responded guarded. She had gathered her clothes and was making her way to the bathroom door.

"How about muscle heads?" Anna said ignoring her sister. "They are always helpful when it comes to labor." Anna said stopping when she noticed she was able to see her sister's reflection in the vanity mirror located in the corner of the room.

"It's not important. Besides, look at the time. You are going to be late" Elsa chastised getting annoyed.

Anna saw her sister's expression and begun getting frustrated herself. "Just give me a small hint. Anything! Like how…" Anna desperately began.

"Drop it!" Elsa spoke conclusively.

"God, Elsa!" Anna burst letting her frustration take over. "How about girls!? Do you go for them!?"

The words were soaked in sarcasm and bitter irritation. Anna knew immediately she shouldn't have spoken so harshly. Elsa just stood still facing the bathroom with her back to Anna not moving or speaking. Anna begun to fear she might have gone too far as the older girl seemed unresponsive and Anna regretted everything instantly. She looked in the mirror hoping to catch her sisters expression for any clues on how to apologize. Anna felt the world stop. She watched as Elsa's face drained of all color, her breathing came fast, and her blue eyes had dilated wide. Elsa looked scared. Anna just stood watching her usual perfect sister awestruck. Elsa's expression then began to change, she seemed to cringe as if remembering something terrible. Anna's mind had now stopped working entirely. Her mind stuck in a loop only able to process one thought.

_Oh._

"Don't be ridiculous. Now I really do have to take a shower, and you really should leave." Elsa finally spoke , the words sounding nonchalant and light. But Elsa's face had already betrayed her words. Elsa did not turn around nor wait for Anna's response, instead she slipped into the bathroom closing the door quickly behind her. A few moments later the sound of running water could be heard throughout the apartment.

Anna didn't have the words to respond. The girl stared at her hands barely able to grasp the situation. Slowly she clenched them into fists and in a single swift motion hit herself in the forehead. The sudden pain brought Anna back to reality. She was still stunned but felt a need to talk to Elsa, if only to gain some clarity. _Elsa doesn't want to talk, that's why she ran away _Anna's traitorous thoughts reminded her. Anna covered her face with her hands frustrated at her cluelessness. Still unsure what to do Anna whispered the only thing she knew for certain.

"I fucked up."


	2. Movie Night

Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember this is my first time writing a creative story so if you see formatting errors or have any constructive advice in general, feel free to drop a review!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Movie Night**

* * *

"She is taking forever!" Anna exclaimed sprawling out on the bed.

Anna was waiting, rather impatiently, for her sister to finish her shower. The redhead had been lost in thought after her sister left her alone in the bedroom. Anna's mind had been a turmoil of worry , confusion, and some other odd emotions Anna couldn't quite pin point. She had considered leaving and going on with her evening plans but she knew that tonight's events would eat away at her until she could get some answers. Anna decided that she needed closure and would get it even if that meant she had to pull the information out of Elsa's mouth. Anna decided that she would attempt this as soon as her sister finished her shower, meaning now all she could do was try to be patient and wait. Anna first tried sitting on Elsa's bed staring holes in the bathroom door while listening to the sound of running water. After a while she began to become self conscious of how she must appear. If a stranger were to come into the room right this moment, however unlikely, they would witness her obsessively staring at a bathroom door while her sister, whom was most likely naked, was bathing inside it. The realization made her immediately divert her gaze instead she started to admire her sister's minimalist style. Not able to stop at "just looking" Anna decided to explore the apartment and the possible secrets within. She started by snooping through the bedroom where she had turned up various books on architecture, leather-bound classic novels, and a multitude of design blueprints. Of course Anna merely passed by most of these, she didn't know enough about architecture to read the blueprints and knew enough about herself to know she wouldn't like the wordy books. Anna was surprised to find a folder simply labeled "Anna" in Elsa's desk draw. With curiosity winning out in the end Anna had gingerly opened it. Inside looked to be full layouts for some type of grand structure. Anna felt her face fill with warmth and her smile stretch across her face as she began to recognize the building. As kids Elsa and her would pretend to be princesses in a castle far to the north were the winters where cold and the only food allowed was chocolate. Elsa had decided to bring their childhood imagination to life by making their dream into a blueprinted reality. Anna was overcome with nostalgia and carefully closed the folder taking care to put it back to its original place. Anna made a mental note to keep an eye on the design's progress.

Anna took care to place everything back where she found them, more or less, and made her way to living room and kitchen area. She was distracted when her eyes caught the flashing time off of the DVD player that lay underneath the TV. She took out her mobile phone out of her pocket to double check the time, just to be sure. The red head felt a pang of guilt as she should have left to meet Hans roughly eight minutes ago. She had always known Elsa to take long showers but didn't her sister know she was supposed to be on a schedule! She quickly typed out a text to Hans saying she was going to be late and that she would text when she was on her way. After sending it Anna felt herself feel a little flustered. _Great, now I look like a flake to Hans. All because Elsa couldn't be an adult and just talk to me. _The feeling of annoyance quickly dissolved into guilt when she remembered that her actions couldn't be considered all that mature either.

After getting a drink of water Anna figured she'd pass the time by browsing Elsa's collection of movies. Elsa certainly had good taste in movies. The collection contained a variety of foreign movies, architectural documentaries, and a handful if big blockbusters. Anna slowed down when she reached a section of shelving devoted entirely to an impressive collection of Disney movies. While Anna could watch any one of these movies on a rainy day there was one movie in particular that caught her eye. She picked up the movie and opened the case to inspect the contents while her mind began to drift into the past. She and Elsa must have watched "The Fox and the Hound" together when they where children over a hundred times. Anna never liked it saying that the movie was incredibly sad, but she would always watch it because she knew it was Elsa's favorite. She remembered Elsa telling her once that the reason it was her favorite was because it showed two people, that could never be friends, try their hardest to remain close and when the world tried to pit them against each other they chose to be together in the end. Anna felt her eyes get a little misty. _Sounds kind of like us. Two completely different people who'll only end up hurting each other._ Anna thought melancholic. Anna impulsively put the DVD in the player waiting for the title screen to come up before she settled down on the couch. She began to get comfortable reaching out to grab the remote when she stopped herself. Anna suddenly felt foolish, she didn't have time to be watching movies. Instead Anna simply stared at the repetitive title screen allowing her mind to slip into bittersweet memories.

Anna was so engrossed with her thoughts that she had not heard the water turn off in the other room. What had finally jolted her from her introspection was hearing the bathroom door open in her sister's room. Anna jumped off the couch scrambling to remember what she had wanted to say to her sister. She linked her hands behind her back waiting for Elsa to come out of her room. To Anna's surprise Elsa emerged out of the bedroom wearing only a large t-shirt and her underwear. The T-shirt must have been a men's size, for it draped down to her thighs, and hung very loosely off of her delicate frame. Elsa looked just as surprised to see Anna standing there as well. They stood in silence for several moments both confused and contemplating. Elsa felt lost as she wondered why her sister was still waiting in her apartment. Anna was lost staring at Elsa's white thighs that were only half-covered by the large light blue shirt. Anna had determined that her mind had begin to wander off topic but for the life of her couldn't look away.

"Anna! I… um… didn't think you would still be here." Elsa finally managed to say sounding as surprised as she looked.

Elsa's voice had snapped Anna back to reality. "Yeah! Me too." Anna replied instantly a little to cheerful.

"What about Hands?" Elsa asked trying to cover what she could with her arms.

"Hans." Anna corrected automatically. "And it can wait. I just didn't want to leave like… like that." Anna said emphasizing with her hands.

"I don't know what you mean." Elsa said giving Anna a halfhearted smile.

"Well… you know… about who you liked. I got frustrated and I said some insensitive things." Anna said matter-of-fact remembering what she was going to say.

"Something insensitive?" Elsa asked worried. "Not at all, I just was feeling a little cranky because I needed a shower." She tried clarifying.

"It's just... you looked a little… worried when I" Anna began choosing her words carefully trying not to scare Elsa away.

"I was a little upset I guess." Elsa interrupted calmly.

"You where?" Anna chirped surprised "Of course you were, you wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Yes, I haven't been able to find a boy lately. So I was a little jealous when you got one." Elsa said quickly sounding rehearsed.

"Wait what?" Anna asked confused.

"I said, I hope I can find a man soon." Elsa clarified evenly.

Anna felt stunned. She began replaying the earlier events in her head over again wondering if she might have looked into things too deeply. However she kept coming up to the same conclusion. She took a step closer to Elsa stopping when she saw her sister shift her weight as if ready to retreat. Anna took a deep breath and decided to lay everything out on the table and get an answer. _Time to change tactics._

"A guy? Not say… a girl?" Anna asked with a tinge of playfulness.

"A girl?" Elsa repeated surprised. "Don't be ridiculous Anna. Why would I…" Elsa asked purposefully trailing off.

Anna linked her hands in front of her feeling a little nervous.

Anna began "Well aren't you… you know… ga"

"I am not gay." Elsa said firmly cutting Anna off mid-word.

Anna tried again "Listen I'm not upset. I am just asking if"

"I am not gay." Elsa repeated sternly.

Anna looked down trying to figure out what to say. She was growing increasingly aware of the brick wall Elsa had built up in front of her. She had to push through. Anna resolved not to leave until she heard the truth or until Elsa actually sounded convincing.

"You don't have to hide it from me, I already" Anna began desperate.

"I am not gay, Anna." Elsa said raising her voice.

Anna wouldn't look up at Elsa. She kept her gaze fixated on the floor as if that was the only thing holding her resolve. She took a deep breath trying to quell her rising frustration toward Elsa with barely enough control to succeed. She was able to blunt most of the edge on her words but Anna couldn't help but notice they still came out heated.

"For Fucks Sake Elsa! Who cares if you're gay?" Anna said trying to sound playful and finally getting a full sentence out.

"Anna I'm not gay!" Elsa roared angrier then Anna had heard her in years.

Anna was momentarily shocked feeling a sense of numbness overcoming her. This was replaced quickly by warmth as her adrenaline kicked in . Anna finally lost her hold over her frustration and anger. She was ready. If Elsa was going to yell then so was she. She began to arm herself with words. She was ready to yell at Elsa for the years of neglect and her pent up uncertainty. She felt her brow furrow and her jaw clench so tight her muscles ached. She could feel the blood pounding through her veins. She was not going to back down, not this time. This was a fight and she was going to win. She wittingly broke her staring contest with the floor to meet Elsa's gaze ready to unleash the poison brewing in her mouth.

The words got stuck in her throat. When Anna heard Elsa's voice she had imagined Elsa seething with anger. But the girl in front of her didn't look angry. She looked scared, terrified even. Elsa's hands were in front of her as if trying to protect herself, Her whole body shaking from adrenaline. Her face usually poised with confidence was warped into worry, her cheeks were wet with tears as they streamed from her icy blue eyes.

_I did this. I shouldn't have pushed her so hard._

Anna tried to calm herself. In the back of her mind she remembered a time when their father cornered their dog after he'd stolen steak off the counter. The dog was so scared is ended up wetting itself in fear of their father's wrath. Anna internally chuckled at the parallel between her memory and their current situation. It was as if she was their father and Elsa was the dog. _Though I doubt Elsa will have an accident. _The ridiculous thought seemed to have the desired effect as Anna recovered her level head once again. She looked at Elsa with gentleness in her eyes. Now she just needed to calm down her sister. She took a step closer trying to close the distance.

"I'm not gay." Elsa said preemptively her voice weakening with tears.

"Ok, ok. You're not gay." Anna cooed taking another step forward.

"I'm not… I'm not gay." Elsa repeated barely able to hold back sobs.

"No one is saying you are." Anna supplied kindly keeping her voice low and ignoring the hypocrisy in her words. Gingerly she took another step forward.

"I'm not... I just… I'm not." Elsa said giving into her tears.

Anna closed the last step between them quickly and wrapped her arms around the older girl. She had expected Elsa to run, or to fight, or to resist somehow. Instead Elsa buried her head in Anna's chest sobbing harder than before. Elsa grabbed a fistful of Anna's sweatshirt and held on as if she would be swept away without it. Anna started rubbing Elsa's back softly reassuring "Its alright, It's alright".

Elsa kept repeating her statement between sobs as if it was some type of charm. Anna had stopped responding and held onto the scared girl allowing her to say everything she needed to uninterrupted.

_I am not the one she is trying to convince._

Anna rested her cheek against Elsa's head then sheepishly whispered to the girl "We should sit down. Do you mind if we go to the couch?"

The sensation of the older girl's head nodding against her was all the response Anna could hope for. Cautiously she guided Elsa toward the couch murmuring sweet encouragements into her sister's ear. Once they arrived at the couch the older girl separated from her as Anna sat down. Afraid that Elsa would run like some feral animal Anna gently but quickly pulled Elsa towards her. Elsa seemed to have exhausted herself out and followed Anna's leading for her to sit down next to her sister. Elsa sat down feeling far more tired than she had ever felt in her 21 years. Anna was still trying to work out what to do now that they were at the couch when Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's arm and rested her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna chanced a look over to see Elsa staring blankly at the paused TV screen.

_Better then opening my mouth and screwing up even more._

Anna decided quickly and reaching over with her right hand grabbed the remote. She skillfully navigated the menus and stated the movie. Anna shifted to get more comfortable trying her best not to disturb Elsa, who merely tightened her hold on the red head after she was done. The movie had just begun when Anna heard Elsa make a watery chuckle.

"This is my favorite movie."

"I know." Anna said softly.

"I love you." Elsa said barely audible relaxing against the girl.

The movie began to blur as Anna felt tears start streaming from her eyes. Anna let the tears fall unhindered and willfully decided that the movie was to blame.

* * *

Anna sat with eyes fixated on the TV. The movie had ended a few hours ago and she had turned to the normal cable channels to fill the silence. She immediately settled on a History Channel documentary on castles knowing That her sister might appreciate it. Although Anna was not interested in the show she watched the program without complaint, simply content that Elsa seemed to have calmed down. The documentary had finally finished up with only the credits reaming to cross the screen. Anna decided to risk looking at her sister. She glanced down at her lap to see the platinum haired girl. Over the course of the movie Elsa had changed position from clinging to Anna's arm and resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, to having Anna's arm wrapped securely around the older girl's shoulder allowing the Elsa to lay in the crook of Anna's shoulder, to currently lying fast asleep with her head resting on Anna's lap. Anna quickly lowered the volume on the TV reducing it to a quite whisper in the background. She smiled absent minded as she began to play with the sleeping girl's beautiful locks. She let her adventurous fingers run through the blonde's freshly washed hair, appreciating the silk-like smoothness. Anna made a mental note to check what kind of shampoo Elsa used to make her hair feel and smell so lovely. Anna's fingers paused as she gazed at Elsa's bangs. They had fallen over Elsa's face covering her eyes. Gingerly she moved the hair out of her sisters face. Anna's smile slowly faded into a look of guilt. She reached out to touch still-wet cheeks. Elsa had cried herself to sleep.

_Smooth move lieutenant cool. You made her cry._

Anna internally chastised herself looking at her sister. She never wanted this. The only thing she wanted was to be closer to her sister, that was all she ever wanted. Anna gently cupped Elsa's face letting her fingers barely make contact with porcelain skin. _I have to make this right. _Anna decided finally. She came to the decision that she needed to reevaluate her approach toward this matter. She couldn't approach it head on like she attempted earlier. Tomorrow morning she would apologize properly and let Elsa know that she will be there for her no matter what. Anna knew Elsa might try to explain away everything with some fabricated story but decided that she would believe anything Elsa said. She would believe any lie if it meant not letting her sister's warmth leave her again.

_It's a shame though, I bet I could have found her a cute girlfriend._

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a rather sharp ringtone. She scrambled to get her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket fearing that the racket would wake up Elsa. In a fluid motion she unearthed the phone and answered it without having to look at the screen. She ignored the unwanted caller, first cautiously checking on the older girl in her lap. It seemed for the first time today luck decided to side with Anna as Elsa stirred slightly to become more comfortable on Anna's lap while still remaining fast asleep. Satisfied that her sister was asleep she placed the phone's receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" Anna asked keeping her voice low.

"You better have a damn good reason why you missed curfew." A deep voice warned.

"Dad?!" Anna exclaimed forgetting about the girl in her lap for a moment.

"Where are you?" her father inquired.

"I'm at Elsa's." Anna replied regaining her quite composure. "After she tutored me, she asked if I wanted to stay over to watch movies with her. Elsa said she sent you a text! Didn't you get it? " Anna lied speaking fast trying to talk her way out of the potential trouble.

"Elsa did?" The edge in his voice faded into that of slight astonishment. "No I didn't receive any texts." He said after a few moments.

"Elsa is asleep right now but if you want me to wake her, I can." Anna lied again. She had no intention of waking Elsa. But she also knew her father wouldn't want to inconvenience Elsa over his suspicions.

"No, no that's fine. I have to call her tomorrow anyway." Her father said dismissively. "Make sure you aren't bothering her and mind your manners!" he instructed.

"Yes Dad." Anna replied feeling a little annoyed at the stance her father took with Elsa but not herself.

After saying their goodbyes Anna hung up the phone feeling relieved that her father believed her. After all it wasn't really a lie, she was at Elsa's, they had watched a movie, and she had no other choice but to stay the night she justified. Anna tried focusing on the phone trying to figure out the time. Before she could find the little numbers she was distracted by a notification message.

'9 unread messages!' Anna read alarmed.

Anna quickly opened her Messenger app worrying that some emergency had happened. The first message was from her friend, Kristoff, asking her if she wanted to help him with some yard work tomorrow. Anna rolled her eyes at thought and ignored the message. The other eight were from Hans. The realization felt like ice was shoved down the back of her shirt. _I was supposed to hang out with Hans tonight!_ Anna opened the messages to reply. Quickly scanning the messages to read what he had sent before apologizing properly. The first few were him simply wondering where she was and what time she expected to make her way over. The remaining texts were him sounding very upset that she blew him off. Anna felt guilty, she should have contacted him to let him know. Her guilt lasted a total of three seconds, vanishing when Elsa shifted on her lap to get more comfortable. She admired her sister's sleeping form; somehow her sister still looked perfect even when she was unconscious. Feeling strangely reassured she typed out a text to Hans.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was reconnecting with my sister… in a way. Can we reschedule for another day?' Anna hit the send button feeling relieved.

Anna deposited the phone in her pocket only to feel it buzz with another text message. Anna ignored it and let her head rest back on the couch. She smiled as her eyelids began to get heavy.

_This is probably the closest I have ever been to Elsa._

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked the unconscious girl knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "I love you too."


	3. Letting Loose

Wooo! Finally got a chance to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will admit early on i wasn't exactly sure how to write a scottish accent so forgive my clumsiness. Once again constructive advice is always a plus!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Letting Loose **

* * *

Anna slowly felt herself become more aware. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them as the sunlight filtering in through the windows was too much for her sleep filled eyes to bear. After willing her eyes to open she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her stomach dropped in panic unsure where she was. The pleasant weight on her lap was what brought Anna back to her senses. She looked at the platinum blonde laying across her and the memories came rushing back. The fact that Elsa was still lying on Anna's lap meant much more then that the nights events were real. It also meant that for the first time since Anna was five she had woken up earlier than her sister. The unlikely achievement had Anna smiling like a fool. She stared out the window at the deceptively warm looking sky overjoyed trying to think of ways to brag to Elsa about her accomplishment.

When Elsa finally stirred Anna had been awake for half an hour. Anna had been growing restless having to sit still and wait for her sister to wake up. The sight of Elsa's eyes finally fluttering open was a welcomed sight. Although Elsa's body had woken up her mind did not seem to get the memo. Elsa stared back blankly as Anna watched her sister trying to wake up enough to process the day. Anna's mouth curved into a warming smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Anna greeted playfully.

Elsa was too busy fighting against the sandman to respond vocally. So in lieu of words Elsa gave Anna the sweetest smile the girl had ever seen. A blush crept up Anna's cheeks as she watched captivated. Elsa still heavy with sleep rolled over on her side squinting her eyes as the light hit them. Anna felt the girl in her lap suddenly tense up. _Looks like she is finally awake._ The girl rolled off of Anna's legs her face radiating a bright scarlet. Elsa distanced herself from Anna a few steps. Anna could see the older girl was at a loss of words. She guessed Elsa had finally remembered the night's events and didn't know how to proceed. Anna had planned for this in her time waiting for Elsa to wake up. She promised that she wouldn't let Elsa feel bad.

"Or should I say 'Good afternoon'? It's practically noon already!" Anna tried motioning to the clock.

It seemed to work as Elsa followed her direction. Elsa felt a wave of realization wash over her as if someone had finally thrown a bucket of water over her.

"Eleven Thirty Two! I'm late!" Elsa said hastily before she bolted for her room.

Anna sat dumbfounded as she heard her sister ransack through her draws. _Late? Late for what?_

"I feel like I should know why you're late." Anna announced.

"It's Saturday! I have practice." Elsa responded winded.

"No! You still practice that?" Anna asked amazed.

"Of course. It's relaxing. Besides, didn't you tell me you thought it was 'cool'?" Elsa said emerging from her room wearing a long sleeve white workout shirt with a solid blue line running horizontally through the shirt and very breathable workout pants.

Anna stared for a second admiring the portrait that Elsa's pant's had painted for her. Quickly Anna tried to preoccupy herself and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

"How exactly is shooting pointy sticks into a foam block relaxing?" Anna asked as she took out bread for toast and eggs to be cooked.

"Anna, archery is a little more complicated than that." Elsa informed while she rummaged through her closet. "Why do you think that it's not 'cool' anymore?"

"I never said **it** was cool, I said **you** looked cool doing it." Anna mumbled under her breath.

The redhead had placed the bread in the toaster and began quickly scrambling a few eggs when Elsa made a yelp of victory. She stumbled out of the closet with a duffle bag narrowly escaping when some odds and ends fell from the closet trying to bury the girl. Anna chuckled and Elsa gave her a sideways glare. She jokingly explained to her younger sister that she planned on cleaning out the closet this weekend anyway. Anna had just finished making eggs and Elsa finished stuffing her belongings into her closet when Anna thought of a question.

"Isn't the point of practice that it is on your own time? How are you running late, can't you just stay late?" Anna asked wondering if she made sense.

"Yes, if I were practicing by myself. But I am supposed to meet a friend there. That's why I'm late" Elsa enlightened the younger girl.

"Friend?" Anna asked quizzically staring at her sister as Elsa took out her spare key.

"Yes, believe it or not, I do have some friends" Elsa joked tossing the key at Anna. "Here, it's the spare. Lock up when you leave. You can return that whenever." Elsa said ready to leave.

"Wait wait wait!" Anna called out. "You can't leave without having breakfast!" Here I even made some for you." Anna said showing off the scrambled egg and toast platter with a dramatic wave of her arm.

Although Elsa had left her house many times in the past without breakfast she knew that Anna was resolved to get her to eat. Thankfully Anna had made simple foods. _Not that she could cook complicated food anyway _Elsa thought affectionately. Elsa sat down and quickly ate the food taking care not to make a mess out of her table or her clothes. Elsa finished off her plate and looked up into teal eyes. Anna had been watching her eat and seemed pleased that Elsa had cleared her plate. She quickly thanked Anna for the food and got up to leave when she felt a tug on her clothing. She looked back to find Anna grasping the fringe of Elsa's shirt. The redhead didn't say anything, she didn't have to, her worried eyes pleaded the question for her.

"Tonight is dinner with mom and dad." Elsa spoke reassuringly "Maybe we can talk afterwards?"

Anna quickly nodded her head relieved that her sister had understood her request. She let the smooth fabric fall from her hand. She watched as Elsa left the apartment clutching the key to her chest.

* * *

Elsa was always opposed to breaking laws but speed limits where _limits _not _laws _she justified. She finally slowed down as she approached the building. Pulling in the back parking lot she winced looking at the structure. _It was ugly. _The building was a brick box. It was large enough and had new equipment inside but the building itself didn't draw the eye. Elsa had always hated looking at the building, however there aren't many gyms that house an indoor archery range. So in this case her hands were tied. She entered the building, swiping her card to enter she started to expertly navigate the hallway until she came to her destination.

The practice range was located in the back of the building so that the archers were firing at the furthest wall to avoid any possibility of 'accidents'. Inside the range there were already a few people inside. She recognized the pair of people who were already shooting. They had been in here before and Elsa occasionally heard snippets of their conversation. The girl's name was Pocahontas and the man's name was John. She noticed that Pocahontas could always outshot John and then he would always make up the same excuse saying he was more suited for a rifle range than these 'barbaric sticks'. Elsa was admiring Pocahontas' unusual form when she felt a hard impact between her shoulder blades. Elsa stumbled forward turning quickly to see who had struck her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, lassie." A thick Scottish accent said.

"Merida!" Elsa recognized. "I didn't know…."

A finger poking her hard in the ribs interrupted her.

"You are late!" Merida accused.

"I overslept." Elsa explained. "Besides you've kept me waiting before too."

"That's me n' this is you" Merida supplemented. A grin spread across Merida's face when she spoke next. "Don't tell me you slept late cause you had a late night visitor?" Merida asked.

"NO!" Elsa replied immediately and heatedly. "Sheesh, why is everyone interest in my personal life all the sudden?" Elsa complained to herself.

Merida noticed the unusually frustration in the woman's voice. That added to her uncharacteristic tardiness she could tell the blonde was hiding something. Merida had known the blonde since Elsa's freshman year at college. They had both used the ranges and become fast friends. And in all that time Elsa had never once acted like she just had. She knew better than to confront her though. Pushing Elsa into a corner would only make things more complicated. The blonde would tell Merida eventually; all that was left was for her to do was wait.

"Now then, should we get started?" Merida asked moving around Elsa.

Elsa followed the redhead to a nearby target lane. They began preparing their equipment for their session. Once again Elsa let her gaze wander to watch the other two practicing in the room. Pocahontas and her friend began to argue. Although Elsa was opposed to eavesdropping a few snippets of the conversation reached her ears. From what she had gathered it seemed John was unhappy that Pocahontas was hanging around another guy called John Rolfe. Elsa rolled her eyes. _ Drama, drama, drama. _Elsa stopped listening and began focusing down the lane.

"Same bet as always lass?" Merida asked.

"You bet. Loser buys lunch." Elsa replied with a smirk.

They both took ready positions and began their regular practice.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to you." Elsa said stunned. "I mean you're _good_. But you have terrible form!"

"Well not all of us took lessons, princess. Some of us are just raw talent." Merida teased Elsa.

"Did you really have to order all that?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes.

Merida didn't give Elsa a reply and started stuffing her face with the mountain of food in front of her. They were in the gym's café. They usually stopped by after practice to regain calories spent and after a while of practicing against each other the bet to buy lunch became normal. Elsa was stabbing a cucumber in her salad with her fork as she eyed Merida. Merida had ordered a rather large sandwich filled to the brim with meat, chips, cookies, a protein bar, and a milkshake. Elsa was envious of the girl. Merida normally ate in similar quantity but never seemed to gain any noticeable weight. Elsa put her fork down and leaned toward the table with resolve. She needed advice and although Merida wasn't her ideal choice she knew that Merida would always be loyal to her.

"Can we talk?" Elsa managed to ask.

"So long as it's about what's bothering you" Merida said between bites.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth looking for words. She hadn't expected Merida to be able to read her so easily.

Merida saw the look on Elsa's face and playfully explained. "Listen lass, the last time I saw you shootthis badly was when you found out your sister got into your school right as you were leaving."

"Now spill, else I get bored and go find something fun to do."

"You know some people would call you rude" Elsa retorted.

"Better blunt then be misunderstood." Merida supplemented.

"Do you have a boy friend?" Elsa asked after a few seconds of silence.

Merida seemed confused at the question but answered honestly.

"No, not for lack of opportunity though. My mum's always trying to set me up with her friends' kids. I have nothing against having one I just haven't found the right guy yet." Merida finished.

"Have you ever thought about going out with a girl?" Elsa asked her voice starting to sound small.

Merida was surprised at the question. She took a few moments to really look over Elsa. Elsa was flushed whiter than her normal pale self. Elsa's ice blue eyes waited expectantly for an answer. Merida knew she needed to word her answer well.

"No" Merida finally said "Can't say I have".

Elsa looked crestfallen. But she tried again.

"Well, would you? I mean… do you have any problems with two girls… dating?" Elsa asked worried.

Elsa could hear her heart beating and the usual roar of background noise in the café seemed to fade away as she waited intent on Merida's answer. Merida felt a grin come across her face as she spotted an opening.

"Listen Elsa. I appreciate your feelings but I only see you as a…"

A sharp kick to Merida's shin cut the girl off mid sentence. Elsa glared at the girl who responded by rubbing her bruised leg.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Elsa said sternly.

Merida threw her hands up in defeat.

"Of course I don't. It's no one's business but your own, if you want to date girls." Merida said evenly.

Merida watched expecting Elsa to roll her eyes and come up with some sort of response. Instead Elsa looked troubled. Elsa stared at the floor and spoke with intent to the redhead.

"You think I'm gay too?" Elsa asked, her voice whispering.

"You're not?" Merida asked genuinely surprised.

"Have I ever told you otherwise?" Elsa demanded defensively.

Merida sat back thoughtfully. She picked up the remainder her sandwich to give her time think over what Elsa had told her. After finishing off the last of the meal Merida responded.

"No, you haven't" Merida said calculated. "So tell me Blondie. Are ye?" Merida finished putting as much kindness on the words as she could.

Elsa seemed conflicted. She kept toying with her braid as if the answer lay inside the woven strands of hair. When Elsa's eyes met Merida's, the blonde quickly occupied herself with her own coffee. After a few minutes of Merida's patient waiting Elsa seemed to have come to terms with her next step. Elsa leaned forward letting her shoulder making the proud girl look defenseless.

"I don't know"

The words came out easy enough but Merida knew that it took a lot for the girl to admit something so personal. Merida rubbed her now aching head. She was far better suited to dealing with sarcasm and pranks. Having to deal with her troublesome brothers and unorthodox father had prepared her for that, but in the face of this she felt unequipped to deal with such confusing problems. Merida decided to do what she knew; go at things head on and hope for the best. Merida looked around the room finally finding her solution.

"Do you see the couple at the table in the corner?" Merida asked using a nod to point to the table behind Elsa.

Elsa looked behind her to find Pocahontas and her companion from earlier. She turned back to at Merida confused.

"Yes, I know them, what about them?" Elsa asked curious.

"Do you remember what their scores were from earlier?" Merida asked simply.

"No of course not. I was concentrating my own." Elsa answered.

"What was the color of the lad's hair?" Merida continued asking even though Elsa didn't look convinced.

"Blonde. No, brown." Elsa tried correcting herself but was still unsure.

"What was the color of the necklace above the lass's cleavage?" Merida asked entertained.

_Blue and white._ Elsa thought immediately. Elsa's face flushed a deep red when she realized what Merida was getting at. She quickly tried to douse the growing heat by drinking her coffee only to find herself out. Meanwhile Merida looked on amused.

"I'll take that as my answer." Merida said satisfied.

"I don't know what you mean" Elsa said defiantly.

"Lass, there is no use hiding it. Whenever we grab a coffee here I see the way you look at the girls around here." the Scottish girl accused.

Elsa did not respond, instead she looked at the girl alarmed and confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how you, yourself, act? Or did you think everyone stared holes through the barista's skirt when she turned around?" She informed.

"I do not. I mean, I don't mean to it's just…" Elsa trailed off.

"It's just natural?" Merida supplied kindly.

Elsa nodded at the redhead thinking about the Scottish girls words. After a few moments Elsa's shoulders once again regained their regal posture and the blonde straightened her posture. Having heard Merida say that it was natural had lifted a heavy weight off of the girls mind. She felt that for the first time in a long time she knew herself again. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply slowly releasing the breath before opening her eyes with newfound confidence. She met Merida's eyes and held them as a wry smile came to her lips.

"Merida, I think I'm gay." Elsa said simply.

"Just so you know, I still think of you only as a friend." Merida joked as she quickly jumped away from the table to avoid Elsa's imminent kick.

"Don't be silly. We both know I can do better then _you_." Elsa retorted putting dramatic emphasis that Anna would appreciate.

"Good to see you're sounding like your old self lass." Merida said chuckling. "Now, how about you try to reclaim your honor in a rematch."

Elsa smiled at the thought.

"So long as you're ready to lose."


End file.
